warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smoketail88
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Forum Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley This is so cool! Hi Smoketail88! This is a great site... I hope you get lot's of contributors. Sup! Hi smokey! Awesome talk page! Right now,i'm also talking to you on the phone right now! We are also talking about how weird your brother is acting right now with his peanut-butter Jelly time song! Haha! Hailstar15 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No idea..... I went to his profile page though,and his picture looks like an adult. he's probably an adult. he has made no edits yet,that's why you didn't get an email! :) Hailstar15 00:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY! our moms are talking about the playdate!!! I Am The Chosen One... 01:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! I checked it out! It looks pretty cool! I would love to be an admin. Whitestorm17 17:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! Great wiki! How come there isn't lots of members? Feline 28 17:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Here Comes Sir Rock! Okay I edited once here so now I work here like I said I would. But I don't think I'll be here too much. I am need at Meerkat Wiki a lot. I will also start working at Dogs and Cats Wiki too and I'll be at Warriors Fanon so I'll see you around still. Sir Rock 06:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a page of BloodClan and can Warriors Cats Wiki be a partner?Sir Rock 06:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. If I become the Bureaucrat at Warrior Cats wiki then I'll make Warriors Forum a partner too.So more people will see it and want to check it out. Aniju Aura 09:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't know how to change a logo. I have only be incharge of Warriors Fanon for a month and I put the logo up when I first made the wiki. Ask Phillies, he has been the Bureaucrat for like three years of Meerkat Wiki so mabye he knows.Aniju Aura 02:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I know how to do all those things aready. Normal users can move pages aready though and thank you. Aniju Aura 01:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Weee! Hi smoketail88! Hope you have a good thanksgiving! You have done LOTS of edits! You are amazing! Thanks for showing me this website! ~Hail aka Hailstar15 00:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits No thanks needed Smoke, its just great to be here! :)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Your Welcome, im just glad you made it!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Cool Wiki This is a really cool wiki!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Really?That's so cool!By the way,thanks for joining my wiki.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Thanks!Please tell your friends about it.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I'm pretty sure that's my friend,Frostyness,but she was too lazy to log in.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Want to roleplay at my wiki?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok.Roleplay at CloverClan camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yes!Of course it can.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Warriors Fanon Hey Smoketail, can you make a page for Warriors Fanon. I think people would love to talk about their fan-fictions and the role playing clans and since this wiki is for talking about all things warriors, it is the perfect place for it! Also we may get new users! Also where have you been. Nothing has happen at Marine Warriors sinc eyou stopped editing there? I miss you. Aniju Aura 04:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Since you are not on Warriors Fanon often being busy here, do you want me to give Oceanstar and anyother of your cats to other users who are more active. Becuase we really need the OceanClan leader to be more involved with the Clan now, or should I have another cat take over leadership? Aniju Aura 09:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC)